battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Telosian Navy
Welcome good sirs and ladies to the Royal Telosian Navy! We are the naval branch of the Royal Telosian Military, and serve the Telosian Empire. If you wish to join up and serve The Crown, pour yourself a cup of tea, hop in to a dreadnought, and sail in to the nearest Telosian port to fill out the application below! Cheerio! Ranks/Members Naval Officers *'First Sea Lord David Hodston' *'Second Sea Lord Jonathan Oliver' *'Fleet Admiral Jared Zumwalt' *'Admiral Alex Milton' *'Admiral Thomas Andrews' *'Admiral Rae Sloane' *'Vice Admiral Bryon K. Cooper' *'Vice Admiral Morgan Beatty' *'Rear Admiral "T"' Government Officials *'King William III' *'Prime Minister Carth Onassi' *'Minister of Defense Lord William Pirrie' *'Minister of Finance' *'MP' *'MP' *'MP' *'MP' Other Military Officials TBA Threat Level How to Join First off, put a kettle on for tea, next, fill out this application, finally, enjoy the tea you've just brewed yourself! *What branches will you join? Will you just be joining the navy, or will you be joining others as well? There's also the marines, army, and air corps, you can also join the Telosian Parliament. *What are your characters' names? Please list names for your characters in all branches. *What kind of ships do you plan to bring? Will they be mighty dreadnoughts, graceful cruisers, stealthy submarines, or wicked fast torpedo boats? *Why do you wish to join and serve The Crown? *Will you be courteous and respectful to your fellow officers (other members)? *Do you pledge yourself to serve faithfully The Crown, obey orders, remain steady in the face of danger, and conduct yourself at all times as both an officer and a gentleman? Rules and Doctrines *Obey all wiki rules here. *Treat your fellow officers with respect and courtesy. Our characters are generally based on the Brits, so acting like them is encouraged. *No meme type behavior or anything like that. Keep your in universe behavior serious/believable. *Our policy regarding scrapping is as follows. Only the user who built a ship may scrap said ship. However, the First Sea Lord reserves the right to veto further production of a class. Ship Doctrine *Try and keep to a fairly common build style. Ships should have a mainly British look and feel. American design influences are acceptable, but not encouraged. (American carrier build styles are so pervasive that it seems generic) *Warship weapon doctrine focuses primarily on big guns, with a fairly homogenous secondary and air defense batteries with a few dominant calibers making up each category. So called "secondary spam" is discouraged, as it can be disruptive to a ship's look and seaworthiness, and isn't really the "Telosian style." If a secondary battery must be powerful, a few large guns is better than many small guns for a cleaner look. *Carriers, while important, are secondary in importance to the surface fleet. It is also desirable that they follow an appearance more in line with British design rather than American design. Clones of the Nimitz class get rather boring. *A fairly conventional dreadnought style layout is preferred for battleships. It is also strongly recommended that main guns be spread out along the hull, rather than clustered at the extreme ends of the ship. *We aren't too particular about cruisers, though an overtly Japanese design is discouraged. *Naming conventions, English names are preferred, however non-English names may also be used. Something vaguely British is preferred. Greek, Roman, and Norse mythology may also be used for names. Battleships should preferably receive "strong" names. Names contrary to Telosia's political/economic ideals are strongly discouraged, no communism or naziism related names, please. Tactical Doctrine Our main tactical and strategies are based loosely on the teaching of the American strategist Alfred Mahan. Whilst commerce protection and raiding are important, command of the seas by means of defeating the enemy fleet is the primary goal of the Navy. To that end: *Battleships, and to a lesser extent battlecruisers and carriers, are the primary combatants. They are expected to cause harm to the enemy with their big guns, resist the returning fire, and gain overall control of the seas in their area. *Carriers, cruisers, and other smaller craft have the duty to support the big gun capital ships in their actions. Cruisers, destroyers, and submarines screen the capital ships, defending them from air and surface attack. They may also conduct offensive operations, harassing enemy capital ships and eliminating the enemy's escort ships. Aircraft primarily are used to screen the fleet from air attack, with gaining and keeping air superiority above the fleet of utmost importance. *Carrier strike groups are exceptions to the above, wherein smaller battleships may also take on the escort role to protect carriers from surface attack. *The fleet is typically split in two main bodies, the Grand Fleet, and the Home Fleet. Both bodies have their own subdivisions, and some common sub-branches operate with both bodies, including the Fleet Air Arm. The Grand Fleet is the main offensive branch, and consists of multiple battleship and battlecruiser squadrons. Several carrier groups may also accompany these battleship groups. The Home Fleet is the main defensive force of the Navy. It is composed of a mixture of older, possibly obsolescent battleships, and purpose built heavily armored ships able to stand in battle longer than other ships, at the expense of range and speed. If the Grand Fleet is present? They will fight in conjunction, however the main importance of the Home Fleet is defending Telosia and her colonies when the Grand Fleet is away, or incapacitated. *Amphibious operations are to be conducted with support by the navy. Preferably, they will take place after the Grand Fleet has gained control of the seas in the area. However, invasions, or feigned invasions, may be used to draw out the enemy fleet. Equipment This is the section where we represent the equipment used by our other military branches. Aircraft Largemodelphoenixbomber1.jpeg|The Marshall-Lewis B-95 Phoenix is the primary strategic bomber of the Royal Air Corps, and is capable of supersonic flight. Power is provided by eight high thrust Z-90 augmented turbofans manufactured by Mercury Corporation. Payload is 150,000lbs internal. Kc15.jpeg|The KC-15 is a refueling tanker and transport aircraft used by all branches. P99.jpeg|The P-99 Spitfire II is an air superiority fighter operated by both the Royal Air Corps, and the Fleet Air Arm, though it is more commonly used by the Corps. P114.jpeg|The P-114 Firehawk is the Fleet Air Arm's primary fighter, and is a highly maneuverable swing wing fighter. Superhawk.jpeg|The P-114F Superhawk is a new, highly upgraded version of the base P-114 airframe. Fitted with far more powerful engines, it is capable of flying Mach 3.3 for short periods. The wing and control surfaces have been modified, with the wing area increased to provide better lift with the heavier engines. In addition, thrust vectoring based off of the system used by the P-119 are installed, providing the P-114F with the agility to match a Ghostfire. P-117B_Firebrand.jpeg|The P-117B is a high-performance air-superiority fighter operated by the Fleet Air Arm in limited numbers. It has stealth capability, and is capable of reaching unrivaled speeds. C-20 Titan.jpeg|The C-20 Titan is a massive strategic transport used by the Telosian military. With a massive carrying capacity, it can embark entire regiments of soldiers, or carry 3 Crusader main battle tanks. With its massive fore and aft loading doors, the C-20 can carry an astounding variety of items, ranging from vehicles, defensive equipment, and even other aircraft. They are also quite tough, and have been known for their survivability. AC20Dragon.jpg|The AC-20 Dragon is a large fire support gunship based on the C-20 cargo aircraft. Armed with a variety of artillery ranging from 40mm to 120mm caliber, along with defensive turrets, and underwing missile pods. Due to the range of the aircraft, it can fly combat missions from far away bases, and, when coupled with refueling tankers, can loiter over targets for extended periods. E-20guardian.jpeg|The E-20 Guardian is an airborne early warning aircraft built on the C-20 airframe. Equipped with a very powerful radar array, they have the ability to spot aircraft from hundred of miles. They also possess the ability to serve as an airborne fighter control post, allowing more precise coordination of units. Saxonchopper.jpeg|The Saxon is a close air support attack helicopter. They are typically armed with a 30mm autocannon, and air to ground rockets. P119A.jpeg|The P-119 Ghostfire is a highly advanced 5th generation air superiority fighter fielded by the Royal Air Corps. Featuring full stealth capabilities, it is nearly impossible to detect with most methods. It features an impressive array of weapons, with a large internal bay housing numerous long and short range missiles, and two 20mm auto cannons for close combat. The Ghostfire is capable of Mach 1.5 supercruise, and Mach 2.8 maximum speed. It is also highly maneuverable, with post-stall thrust vectoring allowing it to perform maneuvers impossible for conventional aircraft. Due to their expense, they have a limited production run, with initial craft being given to top pilots, making them nigh unbeatable. P119B.jpeg|The B model of the P-119 Ghostfire. Featuring improved speed and a modified wing, they are just as deadly as the older model, with a higher top speed of Mach 3. IMG_3563.JPG|Osprey-22 is a multi mission transport. It has VTOL AND STOL capabilities and is produced by American manufacturers. B101phantom.jpeg|The B-101 Phantom is a stealth bomber capable of delivering 40,000lbs of ordnance without appearing on radar. Decidedly more rare than the Phoenix, it is often used for precision strikes and destruction of air defenses in preparation for Phoenix raids. They are also relatively slow, restricted to sub-sonic speeds to remain stealthy. PB-25C.jpeg|The PB-25 Marlin is a maritime patrol bomber operated by the navy, with a few also operated by the Royal Coastal Service. Equipped for extended endurance for very long patrols, and featuring an impressive array of sensors, they are used for patrol over Telosian waters. They are also armed with three twin 20mm gun turrets for defense, and fuselage weapons bays for a variety of ordnance ranging from guided bombs, depth charges, and torpedoes. Their airframe is derived from a civilian airliner manufactured by Marshall-Lewis. Armored Vehicles FV4026.jpeg|The FV4026 Crusader is the premier main battle tank of the Royal Telosian Army. Armed with a 120mm rifled cannon, and fitted with 600mm of ceramic composite armor, it is a tough adversary on the battlefield. Highly mobile, the Crusader is powered by a 1000kw gas turbine engine, and utilizes a modified Christie suspension for excellent performance at speed. Other features include tea making facilities, remote operated MG turrets, and the capability to fire Lance III anti-tank guided missiles. FV-4035 Lynx.jpeg|The FV4035 Lynx is an infantry fighting vehicle based on the hull of the Crusader MBT. Armed with a 40mm auto cannon, along with remote MGs, grenade launchers, and the ability to mount Lance III ATGMs. The Lynx has thinner armor than the Crusader, but is still immune to small arms fire and some anti-tank weapons. Same power plant and suspension as the Crusader. FV-4055Charioteer.jpeg|The FV-4055 Charioteer is an armored personnel carrier operated by the Royal Army. Armed with twin 20mm auto cannons for defense and limited combat work, the Charioteer is armored with up to 200mm of composite armor, and can carry of squad of ten fully equipped soldiers. It is amphibious, and is capable of 70mph in good road conditions. Gunchariot.jpeg|The FV4056 Gun Chariot is a modified Charioteer APC designed to carry the same 120mm gun as the Crusader. Lightly armored, it is often used as fire support or for indirect fire missions. Hoplitespg.jpeg|The FV4127 Hoplite is an armored self propelled gun/tank destroyer. Armed with the Ordnance 200mm MKIII L/30 howitzer, it is a devastating unit in both the direct and indirect fire support roles. With 600mm frontal composite armor, and the massive gun equipped, the vehicle weighs in at 90 tons, and is only capable of 45 kph in the best conditions. IMG_3419.JPG|The FV4100 Rapier Amtrak is an amphibious craft used to assist in beach landings. Heavily armoured to be able to whistand up to 75 MM shells. FV4120.jpeg|The FV4120 Challenger is a modernized and improved main battle tank based loosely off of the old FV4026 Crusader. The Challenger is armed with a new, longer barreled 120mm rifled anti-tank gun, which still keeps the high rate of fire as the Crusader thanks to the identical auto loading system. Armor is improved, with up to 800mm ceramic composite. Power to the 72 ton vehicle is provided by one 1500kw turbine engine, which propel it to a speed of 78 kph. It has a crew of four, with supplies for three days of food and water without resupply, and features a tea making facility. MV400.jpeg|MV-400 Clydesdale armored lorry. Combining a powerful 2000kw Diesel engine with an effective suspension for off-road travel, this is a favorite among troops for hauling heavy equipment such as artillery, along Witt towing stranded tanks. FV4065.jpeg|FV-4065 MMRL is a rocket artillery vehicle based on the Clydesdale chassis. Can fire both guided and unguided projectiles. Weapons IMG_3468.jpg|WR-36A 7mm assault rifle, used by all branches. TPS47.jpeg|TPS-47 20mm pump-action shotgun. WR30.jpeg|WR-30S 12.7mm bolt action sniper rifle. IMG_3529.JPG|ADS (active denial system) IMG 3620.jpg|Anti-Armour Leaf Sword M72 Bazooka. IMG 3623.jpg|MOS or Massive Ordenance system which Is capable of penetrating nearly all bunkers. Heavily armored so CIWS can not shoot it down. IMG 3622.jpg|M3 Automatic Grenade launcher. It is so deadly, US forces barred the use of it in the later stages of the Iraq War. IMG_3618.PNG|The Ghostwalker is one of our longest range sniper rifles. Slightly heavier then most rifles, she packs a punch and under a mile, is deadly. IMG_3626.JPG|PD-100 is a small mini drone. Makes close to no sound. She can also operate in swarms. Landing Craft Hc6.jpeg|HC6 large hovercraft. Partially armored, and able to carry either 150 troops or 140 tons of supplies. IMG_3543.JPG|LCAC The Fleet The very fabric of the navy, our reason to exist. All ships are to have the prefix of HMTS (His Majesty's Telosian Ship), and it is preferred that a pattern of the flag be painted on ships' decks to aid in visual identification. Battleships Ise.PNG KWIIIRefit.jpeg|The King William III class battleship is a heavily armed and armored warship. Equipped with 12 of the very powerful 53cm MK I naval gun in twin turrets, along with potent missile and secondary batteries, she is among the most powerful ships in the world at the time of her launch. Six ships are planned for the class. They received extensive refits following Operation Kiwi Flight, including the addition of powerful heavy missile launchers. Ark Royal refit.jpeg|The Ark Royal class battleship is an 800 meter long warship of considerable power. Armed with 16 Wilcox MK-II 53cm guns, along with a battery of the new Comet anti ship missile, her main armament is incredibly powerful. There are also 4 separate launchers for Sea Dart SAMs, two sets of Longbow cruise missile VLS launchers, and a powerful 5.25" secondary battery. Her armor is also of high quality, and can resist even the mighty MK-I 53cm at close range. Her speed and mobility are also impressive, with equal performance to the King William III class. Six are planned. Iron Duke.jpeg|''Iron Duke'' class. Norrisburgh Stronk.jpeg|HMTS Duke of Norrisburgh Iron Fist.jpeg|HMTS Iron Fist Princess_Royalty.jpeg|HMTS Princess Royal A ship with an exceptionally large gun battery. Aggie .jpeg|HMTS Agincourt Collingwood.jpeg|HMTS Collingwood Earl.jpeg|HMTS Earl of Selbury Bella.jpeg|HMTS Bellerophon IMG 3129thebetter.png|HMTS Guducanal. A heavily armed and heavily armoured ship. Also contains a large missile battery. It can be used for any role. IMG 3509.jpg|The Resolute, a well armed and very heavily armoured battleship. Is a good all around battleship. IMG_3515.PNG|HMTS Bataan. Unyielding.jpeg|The Unyielding class battleship is the strongest class of ship used by the Home Fleet. Exceptionally durable, equipped with powerful weapons, but possessing only moderate speed and limited combat radius, these ships make powerful defenders. Due to their importance in defending the Telosian homeland, and their limited endurance these ships are rarely seen outside home waters. The Unyielding herself is the flagship of admiral William Bradford, commander of the Home Fleet. IMG 3525.png|HMTS Warspite IMG_3519.JPG|HMTS Repulse Conquerorrefit.jpeg|The Conqueror class is a powerful 8 turret battleship based off of a lengthened Unyielding class hull. Equipped with very strong armor, including a 20cm inner citadel protecting the magazines placed inboard of the main armored citadel, and a similar 10cm inner protection belt protecting the machinery spaces. In addition to her main battery, she also possesses an impressive array of other weapons. This includes an intermediate battery of 38cm guns, Comet heavy missiles, a powerful array of Sea Dart SAMs, DP 5.25" guns, Longbow missiles, and a battery of 37mm auto cannons for air defense. An impressive fire control array also provides excellent accuracy, and the lead ship features extensive command facilities. IMG_3717.PNG|HMTS Templar is a slow, well-protected battleship. She goes 34 Knots but can resist 53 CM fire at a ranger of 14 KM. She features exceptional AA and fire control systems. The front bulkhead is made strong enough to ram most enemy vessels. Vindictive.jpeg|The Vindictive class fast battleship is a high speed battleship based off of the hull of the Ark Royal class. Her top speed is 33 knots, and she possesses similar protection to the Ark Royal in exchange for one less main turret. IMG_3813.JPG|The Furious is a fast battleship at 38 knots, powered by gas turbines of similar design to that of the Anson. Royalsovereign.jpeg|The Royal Sovereign is the most powerful surface combatant in the Royal Telosian Navy, and flagship of the Grand Fleet. Armed with 18 53cm guns in 9 turrets, along with a powerful battery of Comet missiles, 38cm intermediate battery guns, numerous 5.25" DP guns and Longbow missiles, four submerged torpedo tubes, torpedo interception systems, and ASW projectors. This is combined with a substantial air defense battery comprised of 37mm auto cannons and numerous Sea Dart SAM systems, supported by several CIWS batteries across the ship. Advanced fire control systems provide excellent accuracy, along with good redundancies on case of failure. An electric drive system provides improved flexibility, along with potentially better redundancies in case of damage through cross-connectable power conduits. As a dedicated command vessel, Royal Sovereign has some of the best communications systems in the fleet. Her protection is roughly on par with the Conqueror. Due to the cost of the unit, only one is in service. Hmtsphilippines.jpeg|The Philippines is a quick but durable 6-gunner. Bearing a much ligher armament than most Telosian battleships, she can make up to 36.9kn. She is armed with a substantial amount of AA guns and artillery as well as several 203mm triple-barreled DP secondaries. She also further carries a couple dozen Comet missile launchers. IMG_4220.JPG|HMTS Defender, a six gunner battleship capable of 36.2 knots. IMG_4137.JPG|HMTS Vanguard is a battleship capable of 33.8 knots, but is extremely well armored, and has torpedoes, a healthy load of missiles, and secondary armament to compliment its 18 460mm guns. Battlecruisers Sexy_Renown.jpeg|The HMTS Renown is the lead ship of her class of 7 battlecruisers. Armed with 10 53cm MK I naval guns, and 28 25cm DP guns. She is very fast, and highly maneuverable. She also sports the latest in sensor technology, and has a moderate defensive battery of 40mm AA guns. IMG 1916.png|The HMTS Hood. A very quick and nimble battlecruiser, she has only a fair armament compared to the navies other, larger, battlecruisers. Illustriousrefit.jpeg|The HMTS Illustrious is a powerful battlecruiser operated by the navy. In addition to 53cm guns, she also mounts missiles and powerful AA weapons. Her protection is rather poor, with resistance to 46cm shells at only very extreme ranges. Survivability is helped however by blowout panels, which allowed the Illustrious to survive an otherwise fatal hit to her magazines. Refitted versions have upgraded weapons and sensor suites, including the powerful Comet anti-armor missile. Modified propulsion systems have upgraded her speed to 38 knots. SouthValor.jpg|HMTS Southampton Valor is a new, smaller sized battlecruiser. Armed with the powerful 46cm MKVII naval gun, she possesses less range than her larger companions, but is still a potent adversary. They are typically seen as defensive patrol vessels, or operating on independent missions away from the fleet. Ansonrefit.jpeg|The Anson is the lead ship of her class of battlecruiser, and is one of the fastest capital ships in the fleet. Armed with six 53cm turrets, six Comet launchers, and a powerful array of other weapons, the Anson boasts a powerful punch. Her propulsion allows her to reach a maximum estimate of 38 knots, and her maneuverability is good for a ship of her size. Her armor however is typically light for a battlecruiser, with limited immunity to 46cm fire only at extreme ranges of 16+ km, with no immunity to her own 53cm guns. Blowout panels, a standard feature of Telosian battlecruisers provide far greater survivability in the event of a magazine detonation.Postwar refits have increased the speed of the class, along with slight upgrades to subdivision for flooding control, improved sensor systems for fire control, and heavily upgraded defensive armaments. IMG 3585.png|HMTS Relentless is a new sleek battlecruiser. She sports advanced anti-torpedo technology and strong AA systems. It also packs Sentinal,Longbow, and Comet Missile systems. She packs a heavy punch of 7 triple gun 46 CM naval guns. Capable of the exemplary max speed of 36 Knots. hue 067.JPG|The Renown after her refit following Operation Leviathan, with new blowout panels, and a for superior AA armament IMG_3666.JPG|HMTS Dauntless IMG_3500.JPG|HMTS Valiant Slow, Durable warship. 32 Knots. IMG 3742.jpg|HMTS Inquisitor. 40 knot battlecruiser, very poor protection as a result. Splinter protection and damage containment are the main focuses of the design. IMG_3755.JPG|HMTS Avalon is a 7-gunner battlecruiser. She also is the first ship in the nav to make use of missile launching pods. These pods can be retracted and placed inside the armour belt if need-be. She also has the standard armament of 21 46 CM guns. At a speed of 36 knots, she is as fast as most of her counterparts and faster than most of her equal numbers in opposing nations. Cruisers ResoluteTenacity.PNG CAReliant.jpeg|The Reliant class heavy cruiser is a fast and powerful warship. Sporting 12 356mm guns, long range torpedoes, and a healthy battery of missiles, she packs quite a punch. Bronze Burgh.jpeg Norrisburgh.jpeg|HMTS Norrisburgh HMTS Briggsoborough.jpeg|HMTS Briggsoborough HMTS Selborough .jpeg|HMTS Selborough HMTS Senforth.jpeg|HMTS Senforth Nevistoncruiser.jpeg|The Neviston class heavy cruiser is a large powerful warship. Far outclassing the preceding Reliant, she has more guns, better missiles, and more effective armor. IMG 3104.png|HMTS Firestorm; effective slealth and AA cruiser. Packs 4 triple 200mm guns,16 anti ship missles and 40 various small AA systems. It also is equipped with torpedos and other ASW. IMG_3522.PNG|HMTS Liverpool IMG_3593.JPG|HMTS Indomitable is a new ship by the designation of "Super Cruiser" which are basically mini battleships at the approximate speed of a cruiser. She packs a heavy punch with her 9 46 CM guns, torpedoes, and missles. She goes 40 Knots. IMG_3707.JPG|HMTS Insurgent Aircraft Carriers Shokaku.PNG Nimitz.PNG QueenAnne.jpeg|The Queen Anne class is a powerful carrier fielded by the Royal Telosian Navy. IMG_3513.JPG|HMTS Defiant. This ship has one of the largest plane capacity in the navy. Easily deployed anywhere. Exceptional AAA, CIWS, countermeasures, ASW and a healthy array of Comet ''' and '''Longbow Missile systems. Audacious.jpeg|The Audacious class super carrier is the largest class of aircraft carrier in Telosian service. Capable of deploying 200 aircraft. More TBA IMG_3642.JPG|HMTS Pithshaven Plane capacity at 125. Contains numerous anti-ship weapons and torpedo defense. Max speed of 38 knots fully loaded, aircraft off the deck 40 knots. IMG 4233.jpg|The Steadfast is capable of 36.5 knots, and is armed with numerous AA, ASW, and Anti-missile weapons. It has a compliment of 200 planes launched using electromagnetic launchers. Destroyers Allen M Sumner.PNG Type 45 Daring.jpeg|the Type-45 Daring, one of the fastest ships in the fleet. IMG_3514.JPG|HMTS Bulldog '' a destroyer. Numerous ASW,anti-ship weapons,and Missile systems. IMG_3600.JPG|HMTS Scorpion, a multi-purpose destroyer. Has a speed of 46 knots making her one of the fastest ships in BSCF. IMG_3670.JPG|HMTS ''Vigilant is an incredibly stealthy warship. She carriers two 5 inch rifles guns, numerous missile systems and large torpedoes. She is virtually unseen on radar, and at night is nearly invisible. She also can operate two mini-subs which each carry two torpedoes or an assortment of defensive weaponry. IMG_3758.JPG|HMTS Independence is a new, large destroyer. Her hull is significantly wider than that of the Scorpion and Daring making her quite comfortable for her crews. She is armed with numerous missile launchers as exhibited on the earlier battlecruiser Avalon. In addition, the Independence features extremely powerful radar which can detect almost anything which doesn't have effectivel full stealth. Kabankalan.jpeg|The HMTS Subic Bay, lead ship of the Bay-Class Guided Missile Destroyer. Her gun batteries consist of 2 double-barrelled 176mm DP guns, alongside a wide assortment of missiles and torpedoes. Submarines ShadowHawkIII.PNG Ohio.PNG ShadowWolfIII.PNG IMG_3706.JPG|HMTS Typhoon Corvettes, Frigates, and Light Craft Auxiliaries 'Classified Weapons Projects' News and Announcements Category:Nations/Navies